Previously, in a supermarket or a retail store, in order to conduct a merchandise sale data processing, an electronic device such as a POS (Point Of Sales) terminal with a screen for operator and a screen for customer is used.
The POS terminal is a terminal which is arranged in a clearing area and used for a cashier conducting a sales processing, a keyboard is arranged in the upper side of its main body.
In the vicinity of approximate middle of the upper side of the main body, the display section for salesclerk is arranged in a manner that it faces to the keyboard side and being able to adjust an angle in a vertical direction via a shaft. In the vicinity of the end of the back side of the upper side of the main body, a display section for customer is arranged in a manner that it faces to the opposite side of the display section for salesclerk and an angle in a horizontal direction can be adjusted via a shaft.
In the interior of the main body of the POS terminal and in the vicinity of a keyboard, a receipt printer and a journal printer are arranged side by side in parallel at the superior surface of the main body. A cover used for transport of a continuous-feed paper into and from the receipt printer and a cover used for transport of a continuous-feed paper into and from the journal printer are arranged side by side in the superior surface of the main body. In addition, a receipt outlet of the receipt printer is arranged in the cover.